galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Tao
Tao is the god of balance. This balance starts with the inner self and extends to the balance of the universe. History Tao was once a mortal who lived in what is now modern day Wa. He was known by many names in life including Tao, Sanas the Poet, and Master Morind. He was kind to all beings he encountered and treated everyone fairly. He was a man of compassion. He often spoke to both the poor and the rich about the way of things. Many people followed him where he traveled with the intent of listening to his enlightened speaches. Over time he became more reclusive as he took the final steps of self perfection. He retreated to a secluded spot within the Fu Sua Mountains, thought to be in or near his town of birth, where it is said he ascended via the Passover. He was the first to do so and it granted him divinity. Home Tao's plane is the Monistary of the Eternal Three located within the Outlands, high on a peak close to the center. It is a place of contemplation, meditation, and peace. All who wish for peace are welcome. Relationships Tao is highly respected by nearly all other deities. He is considered among the wisest of divines. He holds no close relationships with any, but does enjoy conversing with several on a regular basis about the nature of things. He speaks philosiphy with Melkyor, combat doctrine with Kor, the nature of the universe with Joram, and many other topics with several of the divines. It is rare to find any god with ill intent towards him. However, there are time where he rises against any who would upset the balance of things and makes a friend an enemy. At least until the balance is restored. Appearance and Emissaries Tao is usually depicted as a humble looking average sized man, head shaven, and wearing blue and orange robes, which are worn by the clergy of Tao. Servants The Portent - This is a title given to the leader of the Monistary of the Blue Rise deep within the Morning Mist Mountains. He is considered the utmost scholar on Tao philosiphy and teachings, as well as the Morindic Passover. Church of Tao The Church of Tao strives for balance in self and in the world. They often are found in meditaion. Tao teaches self-perfection and balance within ones self, as well as balance of self within the universe and the interaction of the two. He teaches that everything has two halves and these two halve must maintain balance. Even the rocks and trees walk the thin line of balance. If a rock's balance were to be slightly off of where it is then it would cease to be. Every thing within the mortal world is near perfect balance, which is why it exists there. The quest of a priest of Tao is to uphold this balance and to find it inwith their self. Tao teaching to seek balance where ever one may go. His symbol, the Ying-Yang, is a representation of this balance. Tao's sacred number is 3. This represents a number of different things. The three texts within the Triplika. Three states of being; terrestrial, spiritual, divine. Three marks of existence; impermanence, suffering, and non-self. The two opposites and the one whole. The three circles of the Yin-Yang and the three hand strokes to drawn one are symbols of this unity. Even the three names of Tao follow this rule. Some even believe the One True Name of Tao follows this rule of three. Three exists within all things. The ultimate goal of a priest of Tao is to reach Solkha, harmony with the universe and self. It is said that those who reach this state are capable of reforming the land an universe around them. It is also believed that doing so is rare as it may upset the balance achieved by reaching Solkha. To reach Solkha, one must meditate on self and achieve the Passover, as did Morind originally. The church of Tao also upholds the balance of the world around them. When an item or being of significant power is set to offset the wholeness of balance, priests of Tao show to return it to a balanced state where the universe can be at harmony with itself once more. Worshipers and Clergy Worshipers of Tao often recluse themselves to monistaries dedicated to the teachings of Tao. They wear orange and/or blue robes within the halls of these monistaries. A monk can be found spending a majority of his time meditating on the teachings of Tao in hopes to achieve Passover. The most common priests of Tao are monks. Clerics and warpriests also may be found in monistaries but, as opposed to most gods, these are rare. Any individual seeking balance within themselves may join a monistary regardless of class. The vast majority of priests of non-monk classes will multi-class into monk. Temples and Shrines Churches of Tao are called Monistaries, or Temple Monistaries. They are large conclaives, usually in secluded peaceful areas away from outside influence. The most secluded of these can be found high in mountains accross the world, while there are many monistaries located a short distance outside towns and cities. Many of the monistaries are impressive buildings, towering above what most would consider modest. Some temples are small and would be easier to be considered large shrines. The Shrine of the Three is the shine build in the spot believed to be where Tao achieved the Passover. This shrine is a three day hike from the Monistary of the Blue Rise within the Fu Sua Mountains. Holy Texts The Triplika '''- The most sacred text of Tao, it describes the doctrines of Tao in three sections. It is believed that three is the most sacred of numbers within the Tao order, and this book follows that. This first text describes the teachings of Tao as written by those who follow him. This describes ones journey to obtain Passover and reach Solkha. The text ends before Tao reaching divinity, so the finaly steps of this Path are undocumented and difficult to find. The second book describes philosphies and psychologies and interpritation of the first text. The third book describes rules and regulations of monastic life. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits '''Balance within, balance without: A priest of Tao who learns to channel the energies of life and death may do so equally. If at any time you take the Versatile Channeling feat, you do not suffer the -2 level to the opposing energy type. You may also take levels of monk and remain True Neutral with no penalty. Obedience Meditate on your inner strength and the teachings of Tao for one hour. Once complete, you gain a +1 profane or divine bonus, chosen when completing the meditation, to Will saves and a +1 bonus to all saves against mind-affecting effects. #'Balanced Insight (''Sp):' ''Protection form evil/good/law/chaos ''(chosen at the time of casting) 3/day, ''owl's wisdom ''2/day, ''communal align weapon ''1/day. #'Inner Strength (Su):' User gains a ''ki pool equal to their 1/2 their level or gain 3 ki if they already have a ki''pool. They may also choose one ''ki power and a ki ''power that they qualify for. Count their character level as their monk level. #'Balanced Summon''' (Sp): You gain the ability to cast summon monster IX once per day but may only summon an Akhana Aeon. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Knowledge Domain Category:Protection Domain Category:Water Domain Category:Neutral Deity